


The Reckoning

by Fred_ster



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addict Brian, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Brian, Hurt Brian O'Conner, M/M, Protective Dominic Toretto, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_ster/pseuds/Fred_ster
Summary: Life is the sum of all your choices and escaping is not gonna stop your mistakes to find you make you pay. When Jesse and Harry and threatened from a guy looking for Brian, Dom understands that he just can't let his bastard ex cop boyfriends keep living his life God knows where without paying the price for his errors. On the other side of the States, in the shiny Miami, Tej is ready to fight for his Arizona boy at least until he finds out Brian could need more help than he can give him.Will Dominic's love be enough to save Brian from himself? An what secrets will Brian throw out with the bile from withdrawal?
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

He could hear Brian’s voice reading all those places name in his head, memories of when they used to spend their time on the bed, talking about the places they had been during their past life, the places they intended to go from that moment on. It never happened tough. The voice in his head was an illusion, the only real thing left was the pain, the old pain coming the words Brian spit out before leaving in the opposite direction the day he let Dom go, the pain of having to listen his friends talking shit about his lover, the pain of the unknown new life of the man he thought would have been with him forever.

And now, there he was, gathered with all his crew, divided just by the tiny spacec they would leave from one car to another, racing trough Biscayne Boulevard , wondering what was the place he would eat his sandwich tuna, where would he park,, where would he have his morning running. That place really looked like Brian, all hot and shiny, Miami seemed to be designed for his Arizona boy and his curly blonde hair, but in that moment, the place couldn’t feel more aseptic, it was nothing but a sick place to hide, a failed attempt to escape from the damage Brian left behind him. Thinking about that, helped Dom avoiding the sadness that tried to attempt him since the moment he drove trough the high buildings of Miami, the rage that came with the thought of Harry beaten to shit and Jesse threatened with a knife lift him up so much that he forgot about being in the city center and switched the NOS on, so that the address written down on a piece of paper would get closer, he even forgot that Vince and the others were just behind him following his car with no direction given. He couldn’t care less about them, he just wanted the Buster’s neck in his hand. For kissing or killing, he didn’t really decide that.

Tej’s garage was an utter mess, a huge space divided in two parts, huge luxurious cars in one side and colored race cars in the other. Dom didn’t even bother park his car in a decent way, the urge to talk that shit out of his head being too insistent to wait one minute more. He started walking towards the second part even though he didn’t make it that far before he heard a click. He didn’t need to turn around, he knew the feeling of a gun pointed at the head, especially a bald head.

> “Recognized your fat face before your car, Toretto. – Now turn around. “

At this point, Dom found himself to face a black man, bit shorter than him, definitely well trained but with a serious asshole face problem. He wasn’t nervous, it wasn’t like he really was staying still because of the gun, he just wasn’t interested in the guy and knew Vince wasn’t that far.

> “I’m glad I’m this famous, don’t really like to introduce me. Sorry to inform you you’re not. “
> 
> “You don’t need to know my name, just go back to that shitty car of yours and drive your fat ass back where you belong. “
> 
> “And where would it be?”
> 
> “ Far. . . very, very far from the kid. “
> 
> “ Didn’t look like a kid to me. “
> 
> “ You know nothing about him, now get the hell out. “

Just when Dom was about to open his mouth to answer the unknown guy, a voice behind them called who turned out to be the guy in front of him.

> “Roman! What the fuck?”
> 
> “Mind your shit Tej!, “

Silence was what Dom heard for the next two minutes, impatience growing into him.

> “My garage, my shit. What are you even… whoa, this the bald LA prince?”

The minute Dom looked up to the sky to catch his breath and repeating himself he wasn’t there for a mass murder, the noise of Vince’s car engineers helped him snap out of the bloody dream his mind was fallen into. All Toretto crew was instantly next to the three men, pointing more than one gun to them. The last arrived, the Tej guy, just raised his hands and stepped between the crew and the two bald man.

> “Ehi, yo, everybody calms the fuck down. Roman put the damn gun away. If you guys are here to shoot somebody you can fucking go everywhere but here. This is my fucking garage so if you’re not here for your car then you’re out. Now. “
> 
> “Dom?”

It was Vince that talked. Dom still focused on Tej, after having understood he was somehow more reasonable that the black guy who was still pointing the gun towards him and that just turned to his friend to talk.

> “What the fuck are you talking about? He’s here for Brian, douchebag! I’m not letting him go. “
> 
> “You fucking are Roman, or I’ll shoot you myself, for fuck’s sake! They’re not getting their hands on Brian, not on my dead body so go away and let me solve this!”
> 
> That was it, understanding that they both were against him meeting Brian, made Dom decided enough was enough and promptly disarmed the black guy, punching him in the face right after.
> 
> “Vince. Letty, everybody guns down. You- “he said turning towards Tej. “- you and I will talk, now. “
> 
> “God man, that wasn’t necessary. Fuck. Suki!”

He called, yelling, putting Dom’s crew on alert with their guns up again.

> “Christ! Just my girlfriend, calm down ya all!”

With that a small Asian girl snapped out from below a pink car with a tool in her hands and glasses on her face. She arrived not really paying attention to anyone but Tej, whom she kissed before listening to his whisper on her hear.

> “Right, Suki will bring you all to the back, you can store your car, get fuel, eat something, drink a beer. Don’t get comfortable, don’t talk with anybody and stay clear from this idiot. “ He said pointing at Roman who was just know attempting to stand up with a hand on his bleeding nose. After a nod from Dom, everybody followed Suki while Dom stayed with Tej.

. . . . . . . . . . …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

> “ Where is he?” Dom cut short the minute Tej arrived to a bench not far from where they were before.
> 
> “ You really think it’s gonna be that easy?” The other answered sitting above the bench looking far.
> 
> “ I’m gonna find him anyway”.
> 
> “ Don’t think so. He’s good at not being found. What did he do? “
> 
> “Why would you think he did something?”
> 
> “Because that’s all he does these days. Getting in trouble and let that trouble hunts him down. “
> 
> “ You’re telling me Brian is suicidal now?”
> 
> “I’m not telling you shit, you fucking leave him alone. “
> 
> “ I’m not going away just because you say so. So, tell me something or I’m out. “
> 
> “Why now? It’s been four months.”
> 
> “Things happened. “
> 
> “What things?”
> 
> “None of your business.”
> 
> “ Ok man, listen to me now. For months ago, our friend showed up here, bubbling nonsense about you, your fucking family and all that shit. Wrecked just because you were apparently destroyed but his lie, the lie that saved your freedom and your friend’s life for all I know. It took it four months to put him back to his feet so if you want me to risk his pseudo-peace, give me a good reason to. “
> 
> “ Harry.”  
>  “ Harry. Who’s Harry?”
> 
> “The guy Brian used to work for in LA, someone busted into his garage and beat the shit out of him because he was looking for Brian, they took half of the money Brian apparently owe them which is what Harry makes in three weeks of work. And the guy Brian ‘saved’ ad he apparently told you, the young boy right there, the only one without a gun you saw five minutes ago, he had a knife at his neck from the same fucking bastard, who told him to refer to me that he wanted the fucking money my boyfriend owed hm.”
> 
> “What the… “
> 
> “I found the guy. Not gonna be a problem anymore. But Jesse and Harry risked their life for those money.”
> 
> “What was this about?”
> 
> “That’s the problem. Fuck, I would have even accepted it if it was for good reasons. But fuck I won’t accept Brian risking my family life for his damn drugs!”

And that was it. For the first time since he met him ten minutes ago, Dom saw Tej completely shocked. Eyes narrowed, open mouth, shaking ends that soon closed in a punch.

> “It can’t be possible. “
> 
> “ Ask Harry how possible it is. “
> 
> “ Fucking bastard.”

That said, Dom felt before seeing Tej leave. He did it like a blast, jumped off the bench and started walking faster and faster towards the garage, Dom following, not really knowing why. When the two arrived where the crew was eating and chatting, which would be the place everybody used to crash when they worked until late night, Tej didn’t even acknowledge their presence, no theirs, not Roman’s, not Sucki’s, which was the real strange thing and what made the latter stand up and decide to follow his boyfriend. Dom didn’t really look at his friends, who decided to follow him anyways, but stayed a bit far than Sucki and Roman. The head of the line, arrived outside in a few second. They were ten steps from the sea, just on the harbor and a few meters from a white boathouse. Tej barged in screaming his friend name, getting no answers back, just a silence that seemed to make him angrier, if that was even possible. Suki decided to nourish that silent by closing her mouth and pushing Roman so he would do the same, her being afraid because of a rage he never really saw in Tej, not in ten years knowing him.

> “He lives here?”

Dom was the one to break the silence. Tej didn’t even turn to look at him, too occupied calling Brian for the second time since he busted in there.

> “Yeah, he stays here. “Suki talked while approaching Tej and whispering something to him.
> 
> “Ok, that’s enough what is going…”

Roman sudden courage broke by Tej hitting a punch to the wall before starting to search for something. He started to mess up the whole house while Dom, Roman and Suki looked in shock.

> “Where the fuck is it…”

And when Dom started to put the pieces together, engine noise caught everybody’s attention. It was like a sunshine in the night when Dom recognized the Skyline, he even forgot what was he there for, Brian’s face through the glass being his only real concern, at least until the blonde passed from confused to.. scared, looking at something behind Dom. The LA guys turned around just to see Tej going fast towards the car and Brian understanding it and crank up his motor to get away.

Ten minutes after, Brian’s Skyline had his so-called friends after him with no intent to back down. Tej seemed to be the most furious of them all, therefore none of the Miami gang was surprised when he decided to collide with the Skyline’s back when they arrived far enough from the center, basically in the middle of nowhere. All the cars just stopped behind Tej’s, with their owners getting out just in time to see him grab a stunned Brian out of the car, blood spitting out of his right temple and push him against it, which seemed like a real painful thing for the blonde guy, who deliberately avoided eye contact with his LA old family, only to focus on his now really angry friend.

> “Again? Again, Brian? Seriously? How could you?”

Tej yelled pushing him again against the car, making his head hit it again. Roman approached them to stop the two, when Suki put a hand on his chest and looked at him shaking her head. “Let them. “She said not really wanting to be heard.

Dom, however, wasn’t as obedient as Roman, and decided he was tired to be just a mere spectator. He approached the two separating them, even though, Tej was the only one who needed to be calmed down, while Brian barely stood up for himself. When Suki stepped in to calm Tej by putting her hand on his chest and talking to his face, Dom took the occasion to look at Brian and hit him with a punch that definitely took him out.

> “That was for the lie. “

Brian tried to stand just to be sent back on the floor with a kick from Dom.

> “This for leaving. “

He then turned around to face all the people gathered there. By then, it was obvious nothing could come clear from that moment. He decided to postpone the talking and made a sign to Vince who went back in his car and drove back to the garage just like the other. The only people remaining were a partially collapsed Brian, Dom, and Tej.

> “Can you have somebody take the Skyline?”
> 
> “Tej? Did you hear me? Can you have it picked up?”

But still, no answer, Tej was just there, looking at his friends with disgust painted on his face. Brian, who was still trying stand up with no successful results, looked at him with tears in his eyes.

> “I can explain. “
> 
> “Yeah? Wanna explain this?”

Tej asked, taking a needle and tiny plastic bags out of his jeans and throwing them towards him.

> “Explain Brian, explain to me why I just found this shit in your… sorry, my fucking house.”

Brian looked just as mortified, he moved his gaze away the minute Dom kneeled to take those in his hands and examine them. He squeezed is hand taking a deep breath and finally looked at Taj.

> “Can you drive?”
> 
> “Fuck off.”

Dom took that as a yes before jumping back into his car and open the passenger seat waiting for Brian to get in.

> “I can drive.
> 
> “I’m not letting you go again, Arizona”.

That said, Brian slowly went in. Dom’s smell hitting him hard, more than a thousand lines of blow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tej’s house was really similar to the one Dom and the others lived, back in Los Angeles. Common space, like kitchen and dining room was very small, sacrificed in order to get more bedrooms. Six small bedrooms and a master room for he and Suki, one bathroom, a very large couch which was often turned into a bed for somebody. Tej’s house could miss many things, but space and food for fiends weren’t one of them. Roman had lived there for a year by now while Brian always refused his friend’s offer. He used to say that he didn’t wanna bother but now, Tej started to wonder if that was the only reason.

The house owner isolated himself in the garage, drinking a Desperado while Suki cooked for the LA gang. It was such a familiar scene for Dom, except for the fact that they were in Miami and he had absolutely no clue what was going on. His crew seemed to be kind of quiet, drinking, eating and chatting, while Dom, just like Tej, couldn’t move his mind away from the guy sleeping in a bed at the second floor.

> “He’s in the garage. “ Suki’s sweet voice made Dom snap out of his obsessive thoughts, his body jumping at the sudden presence next to him. He looked at her not really understanding who was she talking about and why. “Tej. I guess you want some explanation.”

That said, Dom faked a smile before heading out, gesturing Vince who was promptly ready to follow him to just stay put, which made his friend really happy, since he was messing with Mia. A few minutes after that, the smell from Tej’s cigarettes guided Dom behind the guy, who instantly felt his presence.

> “What is it?”
> 
> “You said ‘again’. “
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Earlier, with Brian. You said ‘again’.”
> 
> “Mh. So?”
> 
> “You tell me. “
> 
> “You already know, you just want to hear it.”
> 
> “Maybe.”
> 
> “Well then, you should hear it from him. I’m done wasting oxygen for this. I’ve been working to get this shit out of him for years now.”
> 
> “Cocaine?”
> 
> “Mostly that. Sometimes he cools down with crack or heroin in vein. I guess it depends on the day, but who knows. At least you’ll be happy, he’s gonna die, just like you wanted. “
> 
> “I never wanted to kill him. “
> 
> “No? And what did you want? What do you want from Brian?”
> 
> “I want him to pay. “
> 
> “Bullshit.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “You want him to convince you to forgive him, because you still love him. “
> 
> “ That’s the bullshit.”
> 
> “ Why you still here then?”
> 
> “Tej! Toretto!”
> 
> “Saved by the Roman Bell.” Tej said as he passed next to Dom, heading for the inside of the house. Everybody was sitting in the couch, drinking their beers and ignoring the blonde guy who just barely made it down the stairs. He looked worse than before and Tej, who was looking at him from the entrance knew, it wasn’t because of the injuries getting worse.
> 
> “Jesse…”

Brian whispered looking at the young boy that just stood up to help him stay on his trembling legs.

> “Hey bud.” He whispered while holding Brian. But Tej was just unnerved by the all “old family reunited” things and head for another round, but this time he found Jesse in front of him, functioning as a human shield for Brian.
> 
> “Jesse.” Dom spitted out making a step forward, followed by his friends standing up.
> 
> “ What are you doing, kid?” Tej asked. One inch dividing their faces.
> 
> “ I’m not letting anyone make him worse. “
> 
> “Jesse, you almost got killed because of him. “ Vince spit out making Brian even more unsteady.
> 
> “What?” The blonde-haired dared to ask looking at Jesse from behind him.
> 
> “It’s ok Brian, I’m fine now, they didn’t do anything to me. “
> 
> “But they could have. “ Dom, again.
> 
> “How many times was my life in danger because of you, Dom? Uh? And how many times I found myself beaten up to help Vince or Letty with a brawl? You endangered me just like you saved me, Brian did the same so if we’re here to avenge me, we can leave.”
> 
> “We’re not here for that, Jesse. “
> 
> “And what you’re here for?” Finally, Brian’s voice was heard, making the floor under Dom’s feet vanish, in favor of the complete darkness that Brian left behind him.
> 
> “Harry got beaten up for your fucking drug debt. “ Vince said, making another step towards the three.
> 
> “I don’t really give a shit about all this, so get away. “ Tej said, almost whispering.

But Jesse didn’t move.

> “I’ll swear to God kid, I…”

Ah that point, enough was enough, Brian moved Jesse away, finding himself face to face with his old friend.

> “ You fucking liar. “
> 
> “I didn’t lie. “
> 
> “ You told me you were clean. “
> 
> “ I’m not a fucking addict! I never thought it would blow back on Harry and Jesse and sure as hell I didn’t think they would come at you, Tej!”
> 
> “That’s not the fucking point, tough, is it? You showed up here four months ago, complaining about being in love this guy, about losing your job for him, talking shit about every police department you worked for in your life, asking me for a house and a car and you didn’t think about mentioning the fact that you were using again?”
> 
> “I’m not!”

Another punch hit Brian face. Dom finally decided to intervene, putting himself between Brian and Tej, but mostly holding Tej away from the blonde guy.

> “Ehi, come on man. “
> 
> “Get him out of here. “
> 
> “Tej. . . please. “
> 
> “I helped you get out of that tunnel three times in ten years, Brian. One of them I almost lost you, Suki was terrified when you looked yourself in the bathroom to piss, Roman freaked out and I was there to pick up the pieces. You need to figure your shit out. And I don’t care where you do it, but get out of my house. “
> 
> “Tej. “

But the man had left the room, followed by the Toretto leader, who took his wrist the minute they were alone in the kitchen, forcing Tej to face him.

> “What the hell are you doing?”
> 
> “He needs fucking help!”
> 
> “Then help him!”
> 
> “He knows we’re brothers, I’ll be there no matter what, I’m not something to lose. We’re not, not me, not Suki, not Roman. Fuck! I really wanted you to be the worst thing that could happen to him but you’re not. And I really wish I didn’t have to say this because you may think that he didn’t care but he did. He loved you, he still does, and you. . . Christ, you’re the one he needs right now. So get him out. Don’t make me go there and break him even more. “

Dom was silent. Firs time in many years, speechless. He stared at Tej for what seemed to be hours, but after what was actually three minutes he snapped out and nodded.

> “I got him. “


	3. Chapter 3

Brian was sitting on the bed, eyes shut closed while holding back the pain from Mia touching his injured cheekbone. He was glad for the pain, since he really didn’t want to look at her in the eyes, not after what he had done to her, however she seemed to have forgotten everything, ready to forgive and forget just like Jesse, she respected the silence Brian put between them but gifted him with an honest smile every time he would open one eye.

> “I’m not mad, Brian. “She dared to say when she was about to finish up.
> 
> “I just wanted you to know that. “ And with that said she left the room, Brian watched her leave noticing in that exact moment Dominic standing at the entrance, leaning onto the door, he moved his gaze away from Brian just when Mia placed a hand on his shoulder while walking away. That was it. Reckoning. After four long months, Dom and Brian were together again. Dom stayed there, afraid that lessening the distance would make him fall his duty, he had to be strong.
> 
> “Nice to see that somebody doesn’t hate me. “

Brian said to break the painful silence of the room.

> “Jesse doesn’t hate you either.”
> 
> “Nice.”
> 
> “And Tej doesn’t hate you. “
> 
> “Forgot how well you can read people even in just half a day.”
> 
> “Apparently I don’t do it so well. “ Dom answered with an inch of provocation before straighten up. Eyes on Brian, but not really looking at him.
> 
> “Why you’re here?”
> 
> “Payback. “
> 
> “That’s what you’re here for?”
> 
> “That’s what I said. Isn’t it?”
> 
> “ It is. But you’re lying. “
> 
> “Forgot you’re an expert in the matter. “
> 
> “ Why you here, Dom?”

Brian asked. Again. Standing up and getting closer to the man. Dom didn’t move, he didn’t make a step forward, didn’t move his gaze, he kept his eyes beyond Bria, fixed to where he was sit.

> “ For Harry and Jesse.” He said.
> 
> “Why are you here, Dominic?” Brian asked, making another trembled step.
> 
> “You need to sit down.”
> 
> “Answer me.”
> 
> “I did. “
> 
> “Dom.”
> 
> “Brian. Sit. The fuck. Down. “
> 
> “Answer me. Just… answer me. Why are you here?”

Brian made another step. Two. Three. When he was a few steps from Dom, his kneels buckled and he lost his balance. He felt before seeing a strong pair of warm hands get him. Suddenly his face was just centimeters from Dom’s one.

> “For you, motherfucker, I’m here for you. Now lay down. “

Dom promptly moved all Brian’s weight into his, moving his skinny body back to bed. He then carefully put the back of his hand on his forehead and made no sign of surprise when it found it to be very hot.

> “You have a fever. “
> 
> “It’s normal.”
> 
> “ You need to sleep. “
> 
> “No. I need to tell you the truth. “
> 
> “ We have time. “
> 
> “Please. “
> 
> Dom sighed, before moving a chair next to the bed to be more comfortable.
> 
> “ Listen, Brian, nobody here is upset for what happened four months ago. Our life is cleared, we met with Tanner, he told us we had to thank you and nothing else. You disappeared, vanished in fucking hell. Set me free yes, but you escaped before I did, I looked for you everywhere. Jesse was worried sick, Mia would cry thinking you were dead, and I. . . I had to hold everything up, I didn’t even had time to cry, too busy telling other not to. And while I thought you were living the best life with cop money, you were here putting shit in yourself. And don’t tell me it was because of me, because the people who came for Jesse waited a long time for that money. You were…. you were using while you were with us too, Brian. “  
>   
> 
> 
> “It was the only way, Dom. The only way I could handle all that shit. Being in love with my target, having to choose between my career and my happiness, your freedom, my honesty. I was going crazy and I already knew that worked as a solution for me.”
> 
> “You already knew. Yeah, that’s another news. “
> 
> “Did Tej…?”
> 
> “He told me everything. “
> 
> “He’s he going kick me out, isn’t he?”
> 
> “Depends. You wanna live, you come with us to LA, you wanna die, you’ll do it alone, on the road. “
> 
> “Well, that’s not a hard decision. “
> 
> “Figured it wouldn’t be. Apparently I did read you well. “
> 
> “ I’ll have a prize shipped to your house, then. “
> 
> “You’re coming with us. “
> 
> “I’m not.”
> 
> “You are. “
> 
> “Dom.”
> 
> “Wanna fight over this? Works ok for me. Still, there are 10 guys downstairs that are ready to fight with me and drag you ass to LA when they’re done. “
> 
> “You can’t make me come. “
> 
> “ You’re done making bad choices for yourself. Pack your shit. We’re leaving in the morning. “
> 
> The idea of checking on Brian every five minutes did actually touch his mind, however, informing the blondie that he suddenly had no choice but to follow Dominic’s instruction was enough to take in without Dom making himself hate even more bursting in his room every now and then. Which is exactly what allowed Brian to get away from what had started to seem like a prison. He was almost two in the morning when Suki announced she was going to bed leaving everyone else drinking and chatting around the couch, she made a little stop in the kitchen just to kiss Tej goodnight while he talked with Dom, before heading upstairs but when a freezing breeze painted goosebumps on her tanned skin she just instantly sensed that something was wrong. She checked the bathroom window, not wanting to think about what that could be even though deep down she already knew it. Five minutes after that, she was in the kitchen, informing his boyfriend and their new friends that Brian’s bed was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.s  
> Ok, I know it takes like 40 hour to get lo LA from Miami, just made the States a bit smaller for writing needs. Sorry about that xoxo

Soon the all crew was gathered around asking Roman where Brian would get hiss stuff, however Miami wasn’t stingy with drugs, and Brian’s favorites were hard to find, which meant too many places for too few people. They decided to split: Dom with Tej, Suki with Roman, Vince with Letty while Leon, Jesse and Mia would stay home I case he returned.

Suki headed straight to the Bayfront park, drugs were a symbol to that place, it was where unpretentious addicted would go, but found nothing. Letty e Vince went directly to Flammingo in South Beach, to ask some famous Colombian dealer for Brian, but found nothing. Mia would stay minute after minute with his hear on her phone, listening to Brian’s voicemail, hoping for the best but without answers.

Brian and Tej were driving around the harbor, scanning for the blonde head everywhere.

> “Don’t they sell more cocaine in the center?” Dom asked, breaking the anxious silence.
> 
> “He’s not going for that. He knows it’s his last chance to get something, he’s going for stronger. I know him.”

And that, just put more emotions in the ring, Dom fighting hard to remain calm even thought he would have just wanted to be in his bed, crawled with a naked Brian after the best sex. Guess he had to wait a bit more for that.

> “Wait!”

Dom screamed, while screening a guy with a hood popping out from the container storage while putting a good amount of cash in the pocket. Dom instantly got off the car running for him, while Tej got inside the warehouse. When the first one got the guy he pushed him hard against the wall.

> “Are you a fucking dealer?”
> 
> “Get the fuck off me.”
> 
> “Are you a fucking dealer?”
> 
> “Dom!” He heard Tej scream. “He’s here!”
> 
> “You piece of shit.” Dom spit out before punching the guy harder and harder until he collapsed on the floor, revealing Brian’s ring falling with the money from the hoodie pocket. Dom just picked it up. He sighed remembering the day he gave Brian the ring, before seeing him getting away after letting him go.

When he arrived to the place Tej’s voice was coming from, he just hated what he saw. Brian was lying own, a tourniquet on his arm, a needle inside the elbow pits. His face relaxed, more satisfied than he saw it to be after an orgasm. That scene scared the shit out of Dom, as much as it disgusted him.

> “He’s not overdosing. Let’s take him home. Where’s the guy?”

But Dom couldn’t even talk. Just seeing Brian like that, he understood why Tej was so pissed and disappointed when he found out Brian was using again. How many times did he find his friend like that? How usual was that feeling for him? Dom didn’t want to know. He wanted out. And he wanted Brian out with him. Dom took Brian in his arms while Tej called the others to let them know they had Brian and were heading home. He just took a second to spit on the dealer before getting in the car. Brian still enjoying is fucking dose in the back while Dom silently asked himself why he never started smoking, at least he had something to do instead of sitting there doing nothing while Tej drove.

When they arrived home, nobody was there yet, with the help of Leon and Jesse, they put Brian in bed in the only room that didn’t have windows, and still put a person to guard him every minute. It was four in the morning when Vince and Letty got back, after getting lost twice in the city, Dom ordered them to sleep and went in the kitchen where Tej was waiting for him with Suki.

> “You should go away. “
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “He’s gonna wake up, and he’s gonna feel like shit and he’s gonna hate me for letting you take him and he’s gonna yell at me and eventually he could even convince me to let him stay here. Just bring him away. “
> 
> “ You’re not gonna say goodbye to him?”
> 
> “I can’t, Dom. Just, leave it. Alright? You family can stay here, I’ll let them sleep and I’ll them you went away tomorrow, give them some fuel and supplies and send them back to you. “
> 
> “What about his car?”
> 
> “I’ll ship that to you. “
> 
> “Are you sure?”
> 
> “ You help my boy, ok?”
> 
> “I will. “

As it was expected, Brian slept for most of the trip, to be specific, he slept for seven of the 10 hours Dom need to get to Los Angeles. He didn’t stop a single time so that he could avoid the risk of Brian waking up and mess up with him before arriving home. When the blonde guy woke up, Dom was just relieved and started to read the mental notes he had taken while talking with Tej. He knew Brian would have been either in a good mood or grumpy even though the latter had more chance to be the one.

> “What the…”
> 
> “Good morning. “
> 
> “What. . . Dom? Where. . .what the fuck?”
> 
> “You’re in my car, it’s almost 3 pm and we’re in California. I’m sorry you missed Arizona landscapes, I didn’t want to wake you up before getting home. “
> 
> “Home?”
> 
> “Yeah. Home. Told you we would leave in the morning. “
> 
> “ How’d you found me?”
> 
> “ You do remember something then. “
> 
> “ Fuck off. “
> 
> “That’s your specialty, not mine. Sad that you won’t be able to practice for a bit. “
> 
> “So what? You’re going to watch me 24/7?”
> 
> “If that’s what it takes to keep you far from death, I guess I will. “
> 
> “ It wasn’t an overdose. “
> 
> “I know that. “
> 
> “I’m not suicidal. “
> 
> “Then why are you doing this? “
> 
> “You’re not my shrink. “
> 
> “Fine, do it your way, let’s stay silent for the next three hours, and maybe the next days and weeks. Because see Brian, I’m not giving up on you. I’m not gonna decide that it’s too much, that I’m sick of it, that maybe you should die like that, I’m not leaving and you’re going to sober up. “
> 
> “Or what?”
> 
> “There’s not an option. “
> 
> “You can’t do this to me. “
> 
> “I’m doing it for you. “
> 
> “You fucking. . .”

An that’s when Dom decided he had enough of the bullshit and suddenly stopped the car. As the most predictable scared kid Brian tried to open the door just to find it looked. Dom sighed understanding that they still weren’t past the part where Brian understood he had no get out.

> “You done?”
> 
> “ You can’t. You just can’t. You can’t decide. . . you can’t fucking decide for me!” What had started like a whisper, ended up in Brian screaming against Dom, moving his hand so strongly he could hear the air moving. That’s when Dom took the boy’s wrists and looked in his tired, red eyes.
> 
> “I won’t let you kill yourself, do you understand? We can do it the easy way Brian, I’m trying, I’m not about to give up on you but I am about to stop with this sympathy and comprehension crap! You’re gonna get clean and I don’t fucking care what you think. Now shut the fuck up. “

One hour passed and that made eight hours on the road. Another check on Dom mental noted remembered him Tej’s words: “heroin withdrawal symptoms start within 6-12 hours of the last dose, peak in 2-3 days, I will send your crew back home when the worst is gone.” When they only needed another hour the get home, Brian, who had slowly fallen asleep started to sweat a bit too much, Dom would occasionally take one hand off the wheel just to feel the heat of his skin getting higher by the second, but never in a worrying way, just enough to make him accelerate.

> “Dom. . .”  
>    
> 

He heard Brian whisper at some point, in a voice that made him remember the hours they spend together after a long night of sex, just talking and touching each other. Craving for more, but too tired to lift a finger.

> “Ehi, we’re almost there, Bri. “

Brian couldn’t hold a weak smile when he heard that abbreviation, he didn’t realize he missed it that much and that made him feel even more mortified. Dom looked at him, worry growing in his heart, tension rising up in his muscles, he looked at Brian, whose face was now covered by sweat.

> “Ehy, Bri. . why don’t you drink some water? Uh? Take some liquid will help. “

He didn’t hear any answer so he turned just to see Brian shaking his head nervously and in a compulsive way. Forty minutes and they’d be home.

> “I want. . . my jacket. “
> 
> “You cold?”
> 
> “I want my jacket. “
> 
> “ Bri your burning up, why do you want it?”
> 
> “ I want my jacket, Dom, please. “
> 
> “ Tej cleaned it. “

Brian face just turned into a mask of horror and that’s when Dom understood that the only thing keeping Brian from showing symptoms and fall in distress was the hope that he would soon be able to put his hands on his drugs. Dom couldn’t hold a sigh while Brian seemed to start hyperventilating, which made Dom go faster.

> “Dom. . .”

Brian called resting his back and lifting his head almost like he was gasping for hair.

> “Brian. “
> 
> “ Why do you do this, Dom? Why? “
> 
> “ Because I still love you. “
> 
> “ I love you too Dom.
> 
> “I know, Bri. I know. “


	5. Chapter 5

> “Brian, it’s me, open you eyes shithead, we’re home. “
> 
> “Dom?”
> 
> “ You brain isn’t completely fried then. Good to know. It’s almost eight, you’ve been sleeping for two hours. You should eat now. “
> 
> “Not hungry. “
> 
> “ I’m sorry I put it like you had a choice. “
> 
> “ Can’t choose that either? Maybe you should give me a list. Can I take a piss? “
> 
> “ I’ll be happy to help you. “
> 
> “You can’t seriously think to keep me under your watch like that. “
> 
> “You escaped, Brian. Jumped out of a window to get a dose. “
> 
> “Sounds bad when you put it like that. “
> 
> “ Don’t fuck with me, Buster. “
> 
> “Don’t call me that, Dom. “
> 
> “Fine. How are you feeling?”
> 
> “Trapped. “
> 
> “Try harder. “
> 
> “I’m ok. “
> 
> “Brian. “
> 
> “Where’s my car?”
> 
> “It was kinda damaged, still in Miami, Tej will ship it here. “
> 
> “He destroyed it.”
> 
> “Always dramatic, aren’t you? You took a good hit from that, any chance you’re gonna tell me if you got injured? “
> 
> “Fuck off. “
> 
> “ Right. Wanna take a shower? “
> 
> “No. “
> 
> “ Let me rephrase, we’re gonna take a shower. “
> 
> “We?”
> 
> “Yes. We. We are going to take a shower. Come on I’ll help you. “

Dominic couldn’t really hear Brian words, but he was pretty sure it was something like ‘ I don’t need it ‘, just with with­­ ‘fuck’ in it. He promptly decided he was going to ignore Brian’s protest and stood up waiting for Brian to do the same. The blonde guy slowly decided to make an attempt, he moved the blanket that was covering him, a decision he soon regret since he found out the cold he was feeling was nothing compared to the one that hit him in that moment, sending shivers all over his body. The minute he sat up, he felt the white t-shirt soaked with sweat getting attached to his burning skin which made him feel even more cold. His throat suddenly closed as he swallowed the acid bile back into his stomach, hands started shaking when the palms used the mattress to push himself up, only to discover that he could barely feel his legs, resulting in a fall that was promptly stopped by Dom.

> “I got you. “

The movement seemed to have exhausted Brian, whose skin had become whiter than sheet and hotter than hell. The former cop understood he could refuse Dom’s help but couldn’t really force himself to do things on his own, an admission that covered his soul in shame for himself, definitely not a welcomed feeling for someone in his shape. Tears begun to shine in his tired eyes the minute he met Dom’s gaze, who was doing nothing but fall into complete and utter worry for his soulmate.

> “I can’t do it. Just. . . just leave me. “
> 
> “ How many times will you make me tell you I’m not going to ?”
> 
> “ Please, Dom. “
> 
> “ It’s gonna be quick, I promise, you need to get out of this clothes Bri, I’ll let you sleep after. “
> 
> “Not gonna force me to eat? “

It took Dom all of his strength to confine his frustration into a small sigh, but he did it before nodding to Brian, who definitely felt warmer than before. He took all of his weight, bracing him into his arms and bringing him to the bathroom where he put the blonde on the age of the toilet while he waited for the hot water to run. Without waiting, Brian stubbornly pushed his arm up to take off his shirt, an action Dom smartly decided not to interrupt, just to give Brian the autonomy he knew he needed to accept the situation. He just stood there, waiting until it was obvious that the blonde wouldn’t have been able to get his head free before taking the shirt off him instead. He watched the bruised chest, probably from the collision with Tej’s car but said nothing. He then kneeled down to take his shoes off while Brian braced himself against the cold.

> “Almost there. “
> 
> “I’m fine. “

Dom hated when Brian said that, it seemed like the more he was hurting the more strongly he would say that and Dom just wanted him to stop feeling the need to tell the world he didn’t need anybody. When the shoes were off, Dom helped Brian get up, holding him still at first when the blondie got visibly dizzy, Dom quickly unbuttoned his jeans before leading Brian’s hands on the sink so that he could lean on it while Dom stripped him. When Brian’s body was fully exposed, Dom repeated the same actions on himself but in less the half of the time it took for Brian to undress. After some minutes, they were in the shower, Dom using one hand to hold Brian and another to wash him.

> “You ok? You cold?”
> 
> “Just make it quick, Dom. Cut the crap. “

Brian spit out, without watching him, silently admitting he needed help, but not acknowledging it by looking everywhere but there. As promised, Dom made it quick, he didn’t bother shampooing Brian’s hair, it was enough for it to be wet. When he was done washing Brian he just decided not to worry about himself.

> “I’m gonna turn the water off. Hold onto the shower, I’m gonna grab a towel. “

That said, Dom left the shower quickly reaching for the big towel he wanted to wrap Brian with, but the minute Brian saw it and took his hands off his support he just felt too sick at his stomach, and fell right in front of the toilet just in time to puke all his gastric acids in it. The same body that was clean two seconds before, already covered in sweat. Dom instantly kneeled next to him to keep him upright while putting the towel on him.

> “It’s ok, Bri. Try to breathe, there’s nothing for you to throw, you need to focus on breathing.”
> 
> “Don’t make me do this Dom. I’m begging you. “

Brian said turning his face towards Dom just to show how worse he could look. Dom asked himself how bad was that, how much worst it could get but decided to not let that scare him enough to give up. He used his fingers to catch Brian’s tears and looked at him with all the love he had.

> “This is nothing, Bri. You went through it and made it.”
> 
> “Made it? Are you even looking at me right now? Do I look like I made it?”
> 
> “Just trust me Bri. Now, let’s get you dressed, I’m going to change the sheet, ok?”

Brian felt unheard and decided to let himself be moved like a doll. He moved his gaze away from Dom’s hands dressing him, he didn’t want to look at his once boyfriend showing that much pity for him. When Dom was done, he brought Brian back to the room, where the blondie just sat still on an armchair while Dom changed the sheets.

> “I guess Tej gave you his little manual about withdrawal and all that shit, uh?”
> 
> “Good guessing, Arizona. “
> 
> “Wouldn’t trust it that much if I was you. “
> 
> “You suggesting something?”
> 
> “Let me go?”
> 
> “Not a great adviser, are you?”
> 
> “Fuck off, would you?”
> 
> “I think I already answered that, memory loss wasn’t in the manual.”
> 
> “ Was banging the dying addict there? “
> 
> “Not that I recall. “
> 
> “Maybe you should check. “
> 
> “Trying to win my heart back, Arizona?”
> 
> “Do I need to, Dom?”
> 
> “I wish you did. “

Brian lowered his gaze, a wake smile colored his face while he looked at his shaking hands with fear of losing that guy threatening him and making him even more anxious. He then sighed in frustration with his smile turning from sweet to ironic.

> “This shit must look really romantic. “
> 
> “Oh yeah, never seen something more romantic than you trying your best to make me angry enough to let you go. “
> 
> “I don’t need to make you angry. You are.”  
>   
> 
> 
> “You know what? Yes, Bri, I am. “

Dom said stopping himself while changing the pillow cover. He stood up looking at the boy in front of him, smiling with frustration.

> “I am angry that you think what we are is that fragile you will break it with just your provocation.”
> 
> “Last time I checked, we were nothing. “
> 
> “We have never been nothing. “ Dom said firmly. He was stating a fact, not expressing his feeling.
> 
> “ You’d made a good maid. “
> 
> “Wanna change subject, O’Connor? Is that how it works? ”
> 
> “You tell me how it works. You seem to know all the instruction to the game.”  
>   
> 
> 
> “Is this a game to you? “
> 
> “It surely seems like one. “
> 
> “If it was a game, Brian, you and I would have gone against the rules more than once by now.”
> 
> “Once a cheater, always a cheater. “
> 
> “ Still leaking your wounds for that race?”

Brian decided not to answer that, too busy looking at Dom approaching to him after finishing the job. He was next to Brian in a few seconds, helping him get up just to settle him down right after. Even tough Brian had fun with the smart talking until that moment, his body didn’t seem to get any less warm which made Dom worrying more, if that was even possible. He fixed the pillows behind Brian, who seemed to have been hit by a wave of pain the seconds he was in bed again.

> “Wanna try and eat something?”
> 
> “Not really.”
> 
> “Brian. “
> 
> “Don’t force me. Please, I’m just. . .I can’t eat right now. “
> 
> “ Sleep than, you need to rest. “
> 
> “I can’t sleep. “
> 
> “I got a sedative. “
> 
> “ Seriously, Dom?”
> 
> “Brian. What is it?”
> 
> “ It’s not your fault. The drugs. It’s not your fault. “
> 
> “I know. “
> 
> “Than stop thinking that. “
> 
> “ You said you started using again because of us.”
> 
> “ Yeah, when I was here. But I would have started again anyway once I left you. “
> 
> “ You didn’t have to leave. “
> 
> “I couldn’t stay after a lie like that. “
> 
> “I love the man, not the name nor the job. Now sleep.“

That said, Brian allowed himself to close his eyes and fall asleep, so that the dream would take the pain away. Something they seemed to be doing just well, for what seemed like days but turned out being only two hours when Brian suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and watched the clock, sweat and tremors beating up his tired body. He opened his eyes, just to find Dom asleep in the chair next to him, hands together. He took some time to just stay there, watch him and make sure he was actually asleep. But an addict was an addict, even when in love and the minute Dom was surely sleeping at the eyes of Brian, the latter decided to use his last strength to stand up. Door was locked from the inside, and it took Brian just four minutes to open it, take his shoes and close it again behind him, before locking it from the outside.

_“I love you. “_

He whispered, before carefully going down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn’t really remember the place Dom used to hide his spare key, he never saw him use it even though he had a far memory of a time in which his boyfriend switched jacket in such a rush he forgot his key and then complained about them being taken by somebody after just five minutes without finding it. He had immediately gone to look for the spare one bubbling about their location while Brian looked in his jacket’s pocket only to find them right away before Dom could grab the others. He smiled thinking back to those days when they were worried about missing car parts and Corona supplies finishing, but quickly went back to reality, knowing he didn’t have much time before Dom would wake up for his mentally noted check on him. He painfully put his shoes on, avoiding moving his upper body and leaving them unlaced before going out. He headed for the garage without really thinking about how it would switch and engine on without keys, Jesse being too smart to build a car that was so easily robbed, he wasn’t however, that careful when it came to his things, just like Brian and that’s why the blonde decided to look for Jesse’s motorbike, an old model that could have been robbed even by Roman. His search was taking too long, and Brian started to feel the adrenaline of the escape rushing out just to let all the symptoms of the withdrawal make their great return. His shaking hands started to pull the sheets that covered the Toretto motors away, just to be disappointed by the things he found underneath them. No signs of the bike and time running out made Brian decide to go for his feet. He wouldn’t had make it far, but he knew the place, he knew where to hide and how to not be seen even where everybody would just do everything to please Dominic Toretto. He took a deep breath, spotting a gun a few inches from him, the only action of reaching it sending a new wave of pain on him, maybe he couldn’t pay the drugs or steal a car, but it could threaten somebody to get those. He made one step out of the darkness of the garage, ready to leave Dom’s propriety when what you could call a cop sense, urged him to pull the gun up and turn to his right side, to the small hallway that connected the house with the garage. The darkness in front of him seemed to be half true, half creation of his delusional state of mind, he shook his head and sighed. He didn’t know how far he could make it, but he definitely knew he was ready to die founding out, or maybe not. An arm suddenly was suddenly keeping him for catching his breath and Brian didn’t need a voice or a face to know who that was.

> “Going somewhere, Brian?”

While struggling to get off Dom’s hold, Brian remembered he wasn’t unarmed anymore, he promptly took the gun and pull it up taking Dom by surprise and using the moment to get far from him, a one-meter distance took place between the two lovers which helped Brian have some seconds to breathe.

> “Bri. What the hell are you doing? You really wanna shoot me?”
> 
> “Just if I have to, Dom. “
> 
> “Bri, fucking hell, it’me! You wanna kill me?”
> 
> “I don’t Dom and I won’t if you just let me go.”

Dom looked at Brian with his eyes wide open, tears making them shine in contrast with the moonlight, the line of is muscle tensed underneath the iconic white t-shirt, his breath was heavy and his movement careful. He had one hand at the height of his shoulder, opened in front of the gun, the other one kept down, the feeling of not knowing if Brian would actually had been able to shoot him made him feel almost scared. He finally came to understand that in that moment, using their love as a leverage made no sense, there was nothing, Brian craved more than drugs right now. And that knowledge, hit Dom harder that any bullet would.

> “I won’t Bri, you know I won’t. So just choose. You shoot me and go look for your damn drug or you give me the gun and go inside.”
> 
> “Don’t make me do this, Dom. Don’t do it, I will. I will kill you Dom, you hear me? I will fucking shoot you, is that what you want? You want me to live with the guilt? You want me to think about your dead body when I sober up?”
> 
> “I want you to go after what you want, whether it’s me or the drug. But I’m not going down easy, so if you wanna go, then do it. Shoot me. Right here, do it. “
> 
> Dom said, pointing his chest with his hand. Not a single tremor in his hand, he knew that if Brian shot he would just die for a good reason and that his death would hopefully have moved something in that addicted brain.
> 
> “Damn!”

Brian screamed, frustration growing in his movements. He knew he had to choose, time just made him weaker and weaker and soon, he wouldn’t have been able to keep the gun up or go anywhere. He looked at Dom, love and anger shaking his soul to the core, two factions fighting inside his head making more noise than the voices asking for drugs and Brian couldn’t really tell which one was his. He remembered how did it feel to live when he was clean, when he would just wake up afraid that that would be the day when he would fall into his old habits again, constantly asking himself if something had the potential to bring him down again. He didn’t trust himself and ended up isolating to avoid the risk of getting back to the same old shit. But Dom. Dom had changed it all, he didn’t need the drugs nor to worry about them, because Dom made all those demons disappear with the magic of waking up in his arms.

Brian’s hand started to shake when those thoughts hit his head, almost like they were trying to stop him from killing the only good thing in his life. Dom saw the tears the Brian didn’t feel, falling from his lover face, one after one, they kept falling down, making Brian’s image even more sad. His body was like a wrecked car and while some parts of him just wanted him to stop, other were just pushing on the gas.

> “Bri, please. Please, Brian, please, just stop, just stop. “

But how could he ever forgive him for all that? The pain, the lies, the fight, the pieces he was cutting their love into. Brian shook his head until a voice told him the only truth Brian successfully ignored until that moment. It was just too late for him. And soon, he would have brought Dom, down with him. Brian changed his face, suddenly scared by himself and his damaged head.

> “I am so sorry. “  
>   
> 

He whispered before pointing the gun on his neck, under his throat and slowly pulling the trigger. Dom, understood where Brian’s head was going just seconds before he actually saw him going for it and jumped on him to avoid it. Next thing he knew, Brian was crying out loud on the floor, blood spinning out of his shoulder. Dom just wasn’t really in time, he couldn’t move the gun towards him, just change the bullet direction to anything but the boy’s neck. He went from shutting his eyes to prevent the look of Brian’s dead body to hit him to look at his lover screaming a thousand ‘no’, making no sense but breathing, alive.

> “Bri! Brian! Look at me! Brian!”
> 
> “Why did you do it? Why? Why? “
> 
> “I love you, Brian I fucking love you, calm down, please! Brian!”
> 
> “Just give me the damn drugs! I can’t do it, I don’t wanna do it, just please Dom, please, just kill me. “
> 
> “Bri. . what the hell are you saying?”
> 
> “I can’t do it Dom, I can’t. You don’t deserve this, just let me go Dom, please. “

Dom looked Brian in shock, holding him into his arms, while what turned out to be a superficial wound spilled blood into the floor. Brian just stood there, shaking body trying to get off the hold to run away, doing everything except for staying put.

> “Brian, you’re going to hurt yourself, calm down, please. “

But nothing changed. Dom just pulled the sedative out of his pocket and pushed it into Brian’s neck, holding him still before feeling his body give in and collapse into him. Brian wasn’t dead, and hopefully, he bottomed up.


	7. Chapter 7

When he woke up, Brian couldn’t hear all those raged voices that haunted his sleep and guided him in his nightmare anymore, there was a scaring silence around him, a plastic peace surrounded his body making him feel like he was floating above river: no waves, no sound, just a small rustle tickling his hear, calling him back to a realty he didn’t want to belong to. There were his happy memories underneath him, flowing with the promised he made towards place he was just too scared to explore alone. But one voice overcame the ones from the moments he was attached to by an invisible wire, the voice of love, begging him to let himself being dragged by the current to go back to him.

> “Brian?”

The voice sad, when a lightening broke the peaceful image, causing his body to start feel his body, part after part, pain after pain. He didn’t want to open his eyes, he therefore kept them close until there was no trace of the river or light. Brian’s vision was blurred, dotted with limitless figures moving around making him even more dizzy. His eyelid moving rapidly up and down, as it that movement could boost his vision and help the surrounding get more clear. He was in Dom’s room, not the room he was in before. It was the same room they used to sleep in when Brian lived there, he recognized the smell of the Corona merged with grease and colony, he remembered the soft golden spreading from the small lamp on the nightstand, he could feel the softness of flannel sheets, it was Dom’s room, he could feel it in his heart, who finally felt home.

> “Brian? Baby?”  
>   
> 

He hated when he called him like that, Dom knew it and Brian was sure he did it on purpose, n way Brian allowed him to be called like that and not fuss about it. He licked his lower lip, unsuccessfully trying to erase the annoying dryness in his mouth and tried again to open his eyes. Clarity was back, and so where the shape and the line of the furniture. After a slow scan of the room, Brian turned to look at the source of the voice, just to find out, it hurt to make the slight movement: something Dom probably understood, since he got closer putting one hand on the good shoulder to keep him from attempt any other move.

> “Easy there, Bri. Not that good with stitches.”

Brian’s expression turned to confused, a grimace of pain slowly fading away while memories started to come back in Brian’s mind. The garage, the gun, the pain, the screams. A sharp pain seemed to suddenly hit him from inside his head, probably just a demon trying to get out from the mess, Brian thought without the strength to smile. He looked at himself, trying not to move too much, just to find out he was shirtless, long bandages covering a shoulder, a needle in the other arm, right in his elbow pits, attached to what looked like an IV.

> “Mia and Jesse are back; kid was too scared for you to be left with me apparently. Vince, Letty and Leon are still in Miami, helping Tej with the Skyline and the garage. She brought the IV, she’s a nurse now, you know. Wanna try and drink some water?”

With no hesitation, Brian slowly nodded. He gradually started to sit up, but when he pushed into his left hand, his shoulder made him gnash his teeth and gasp right after.

> “That wasn’t smart, was it?” Dom ironically asked before standing up and putting his hands under Brian’s armpit to help him seat, or at least, not completely laid down. He then turned around, just to reach a small bottle of water and put a straw in it before putting it right in front of Brian’s mouth. The blondie gladly took it in, drinking hungrily before Dom took it away with Brian disappointment.
> 
> “I don’t want you to be sick. I’ll give you more in a bit. How ya feelin?”
> 
> “Like a got shot. “
> 
> “More like, shot yourself, but seems legit. What else? “
> 
> “Like an idiot?”
> 
> “That bullet made you smarter.”
> 
> “Dom. I— “
> 
> “If your next words are apologies, I could really think about giving you those keys.”
> 
> “Noted.”
> 
> “At least we’re sure you’re not going to drive for some time.”
> 
> “What day is it?”
> 
> “It’s been a month Brian.”  
>   
> 
> 
> “Fuck off.”  
>   
> 
> 
> “You slept thirteen hours. It’s eight pm.”
> 
> “Fuck. “
> 
> “Mia gave you some kind of things to make up for the meal you didn’t have and another sedative.”
> 
> “Where is she?”
> 
> “They’re both sleeping, took them a while to get home, it was a long drive.”
> 
> “Right. Did she also tell you how to take a piss from here?”
> 
> “She didn’t really mention that, but if she did, I’m sure she would have said to not let you go alone. “
> 
> “Let’s go then. I’m not even gonna fight. “

Dom’s heart skipped a beat when he was Brian coming to terms with that without feeling ashamed, he even though he saw a smile on the blonde face, but didn’t want to test his fortune and mock him on that. He took the IV bag and put it in his pocket, it being almost empty, he then put one of Brian’s arm around his neck and gently pulled him up, staying still for a few seconds and make him adjust to the change of eight.

> “You okay?”
> 
> “I’m. . . I don’t know. “  
> “Take your time.”
> 
> This time, Brian really smiled looking at his lover. He made a small movement, so that he could be in front of him rather than next. He then put his palms on Dom’s chest and placed is forehead on Dom’s lips.
> 
> “Brian. “
> 
> “I am sorry Dom. I’m just. . . I’m sorry. “
> 
> “I know.”
> 
> He said before placing a kiss on the warm skin and taking Brian into his hands, closed in the hug he was waiting for. A hundred hair kiss later, Dom took Brian’s face in one hand to scan it.
> 
> “You’re pale and warmer.”
> 
> “I just need one second.”
> 
> “Right, let’s go.”

Three steps and six minutes after, they were at the bathroom entrance. Brian’s body completely wrecked from the tremors and Dom concern’s level all the way up. He resisted the urge to take Brian in his arms, the boy had already given in many of his limit that day, Dom didn’t want to push, but God, how painful it was to look at him.

> “Are you going to watch me?”
> 
> “I’m not going to leave.”
> 
> “Did you look at me? I don’t think I am either.”
> 
> “ I’ll turn around. “
> 
> “Right” Brian said before heading towards the toilet, chest still naked apart from the bandages and IV bag in one hand.He quickly took his piss, but when he moved to wash his hand a wave of dizziness hit me just too hard.
> 
> “Dom…”
> 
> He could just say before the other grabbed him behind him to hold him still. Brian was welcomed with Dom’s warm and enjoyed that while pushing the feeling away,.
> 
> “Your fever is higher. You done? Let’s go back to bed.”
> 
> “I feel like I need to throw up. “
> 
> “You didn’t eat anything and you lost a lot of blood, you need to lie down. Now. “
> 
> “Yes mom. “
> 
> “Douchebag. “ Dom spit out when he heard footsteps approach. He rapidly covered Brian with the blanket before approaching the doorstep just a second too late. Jesse and Mia who apparently were all but asleep where right here, trying to catch a glimpse of Brian laying down behind Dom.
> 
> “He needs to rest.”
> 
> “You need it too and I could enjoy some non-bald company for a change. “ That said, Jesse escaped Dom’s shield position just to land on the chair next to Brian’s bed with a sweat smile nobody could resist, Mia blinked to Brian before putting a hand on Dom’s shoulder and whispering something into his hear that made Dom freeze, Brian didn’t even catch it, busy as he was on following Jesse’s talking about the Skyline damages.
> 
> “I’ll be right back. “ Dom said without being heard by Jesse.

………………

“What do you mean he stopped you?”

“We were just out of town, just a mile from here, Jesse was starving and complaining and I needed the bathroom. I guess he recognized the car or me, I don’t know, he just said: we haven’t done mourning Trevor. “

“Did he say anything else?”

“Just: tell your faggot brother.”

“Right. “

“ Who’s this Trevor, Dom? What does this has to do with you? “

“Not sure. I guess it has something to do with the all debt payback because of Brian. I’ll dig into it.”

“Just don’t dig to deep, ok? I don’t need any more mess in here.”

“I’m trying, Mia. “

“ Wanna tell me how he got that bullet wound?”

“ Long story. “

“Aren’t they all?”

“That’s a very long one. It was just a failed attempt of escape, ok? Nothing you need to wrap you pretty head around. “

“You do wrap yours around it a lot, tough.”

“I guess some things never change. “

Dom wasn’t sure who fell asleep first: Brian or Jesse. The former probably pretended do be asleep to get out of the tiring talking, making the latter shut up and follow him up right after, Brian likely fell in actual sleep long before that. It was past midnight when Dom kiss Mia goodnight before she disappeared in her room. He had called Tej to let him know the last events before telling him to be cautious because of this Trevor shit that just came out of nowhere. After a proper shower and what seemed like the first meal after a month, Dom decided to head for his golden boy room just in time to see his painful expression bring him back to reality. Dom put a finger on his mouth, before crawling on Jesse to wake him up while Brian went back to faking a quiet sleep against all the pain he was feeling. Jesse jumped on the chair before realizing where he was and look at Dom.

> “You want me to keep watching him?”
> 
> “It’s alright kid, just go to bed. “
> 
> “ Right. Goodnight, Boss. “
> 
> And with that, Jesse was out, Dom was back at his favorite place and Brian could cut the acting.
> 
> “Wanna tell me what hurts?”
> 
> “Probably my heart. Jesse said the Skyline looks bad, not a hard hit but a good one.”
> 
> “Not that you need it anyway.”
> 
> “How’s Mia?”
> 
> “Worried. “
> 
> “Toretto characteristic I guess. “
> 
> “ Brian. We need to talk.”
> 
> “It was too good to be true, I guess. Spit it out.”
> 
> “Your dealer’s name. Here in LA. What is it? “
> 
> “Why do you care?”
> 
> “I just need to know. “
> 
> “Dom. “  
> “Brian, I’m not asking anything else, ok? I swear. Just tell me the name, just the name.”
> 
> “Trevor. His name’s Trevor. Wanna tell me why?”
> 
> “Just asking. “
> 
> “You’re never just asking, Dom.”
> 
> “Just shut up. Do you want to eat something?”
> 
> “Is ‘no’ an option?”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “Right.”
> 
> “We’ll go light, ok? Just some white rice, Mia already made it.”

Dom appreciated Brian holding up, he appreciated the smiles, the talking with Jesse and all that, but when he came back with the plate he couldn’t pretend he didn’t see the utter pain that covered Brian face while he did his best not to move his shoulder and crawl into himself. He took some steps back and approach, making more noise this time. Brian heard him and promptly put his poker face on, sweat covering his pale skin.

> “You ok, Bri?”
> 
> “Yeah, sure. “

Dom sighed and decided to let go before sitting and giving him the plate. Brian took it with the urge of closing his eyes and nose to escape the sick feeling that came with it. He knew he would start to hallucinate if he kept starving, he just couldn’t look at the food without thinking about his bile coming up. He knew what would happen, but tried anyway, for Dom. One, two, three bites. He was almost glad he did it at first, almost forgot how food tasted in his mouth. Dom silently watched him, without letting a hitch of happiness get out of his body. Which was good, since after the fourth bite, Brian put the plate on the nightstand and closed his eyes, obviously focusing on not throwing up.

> “Don’t force yourself.”
> 
> Dom whispered, starting to move for the bucket. Nausea kept threatening Brian, he just thought that if he stayed that way, in that exact position, nothing could happen. He opened his eyes and looked at Dom, unsuccessfully trying to give him a smile.
> 
> “You ok?”
> 
> “I’m fine.” Brian stated laying back down. But when his back touched the mattress, the feeling he tried to push away abruptly came back, making Brian’s body twist right into the bucket Dom placed under him before standing up to try keep Brian from hurting himself by ripping off the stitches.
> 
> “Ehi, ehi, ehi, Brian you’re going to rip.. fuck! Bri? Ehi, you with me?”

Dom repeatedly called for Brian while laying him back down the minute he was finished. He gently brushed his hair away from his sweat burning forehead, before taking off his shoes to climb up into the bed, next him. Just like if he was waiting for that to happened, Brian turned to brace Dom, the latter forcing himself to put Brian back to a supine position, just to be answered with a groan.

> “This the only way we can be together in this bed, Arizona.”
> 
> “I’m cold, Dom. I’m fucking cold.”
> 
> “You’re not. You’re burning up, it’s ok Bri, I got you.”
> 
> “It hurts.”

Brian didn’t need to say what. Dom knew cramps were just killing his boy and the knowledge he could do nothing to prevent it just ripped him apart from the inside. He just stayed there, holding Brian, whispering sweat words, brushing his hair away and trying to ignore his begging. It was just after hours of that pure sufferance that Brian fall asleep, Dom ready to follow him, at least until a big IPhone screen switched on, to reveal a message on Brian’s phone.

> “We’re coming for your family. And your debt. “


End file.
